


Cold Feet

by diamondRings_andThingslikethat



Series: Mrs. & Mrs. West [5]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Bottom Cat Valentine, Cat tries to be a good girl, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jade is a menace, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Soft Jade West, Taunting, Teasing, Top Jade West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondRings_andThingslikethat/pseuds/diamondRings_andThingslikethat
Summary: Cat's too cute not to play with
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Mrs. & Mrs. West [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711318
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Cold Feet

Jade has been staring at Cat for about forty minutes. Maybe an hour. Cat was reading something for work, and she just looked so damned pretty doing it. Jade could stare at her, all night. Sleep be damned. Not that she be sleep anytime soon.

Jade had the hardest time sleeping without Cat's leg thrown over her waist or tangled with hers. Between the lack of affection, the lamp shade and the low temperature, Jade just knew her wife held her only chance at comfort. She couldn't sleep without touching her—when Jade worked away from home, she didn't sleep much at all. And, she was freezing. Didn't matter how thick their comforter was, didn't matter that a weighted blanket was on top of the comforter. Her feet were the coldest, they felt like they'd been in a bucket of ice water all day. 

She smirked to herself as she slid her feet over to Cat's side of the bed. As immersed in her reading as she was, Cat hadn't even noticed the movement. So, when she felt ice cold toes, she nearly jumped out of her skin with a loud yet short lived yelp falling from her lips. Jade smirked looking up at her as Cat turned slow to give her a slight glare. 

"What are you doing?"

Jade did her best attempt at mimicking Cat's infamous puppy dog eyes. She wasn't good at it by any means, but Cat thought she was cute as hell just the same. 

"My feet are cold." 

A smile played on her lips, but she held it back as she refocused back on the script in her hands. 

"Well, move your cold feet back to your side of the bed." 

Jade complied with no argument, but huffed, whining, when they were back on her side. Cat kept reading. Jade huffed and whined louder, briefly flailing about in the bed. Cat smiled, small but teeth could be seen. She didn't look away from script this time, but she sure as hell wasn't reading it. Jade was in rare form, and she was sort of savoring it. 

"Baby, what now?"

"They're lonely." 

Cat's smile grew before she quickly diminished it. But, Jade had seen her and it lit up her world. 

"Well, bring your lonely, cold feet back over here." 

Jade smirked with triumph as she slowly slide herself over to Cat's side of the bed, moving her feet quicker than the rest of her so Cat wouldn't notice her full body movement as much. She got closer to Cat– but there was still space between them– grabbed her hips and yanked her into a supine position. Cat yelped again. Before she could question Jade again, her hands were traveling under her shorts as her sliding over to Cat became more obvious. 

By the time Cat had said, "I said, just your feet," Jade was damn near on top of her, fingers gently teasing her clit as she leaned over and gave same pecks to the skin of her neck. Cat was easy. Weak, when it came to Jade, always had been. It never took long or much for Jade to turn her on. Jade crawled atop of her, grabbed the script from between them and tossed it aside before propping herself up, hovering her gorgeous wife, taking in her flushed features. Jade leans down, allows her lips to graze Cat's, testing the waters. 

Sometimes, Cat was a good girl. She did nothing without Jade's say so (in the bedroom, otherwise the roles flipped). She wouldn't kiss if not kissed or asked first. Sometimes, she was a brat. Majority of the time, Jade's teasing was simply to guage whether or not she'd behave today. Staring at her wife's lips, Jade licked her own before dragging her gaze back upward to meet her wife's eyes. 

It was the undeniable lust in her eyes tied into the light teasing of her clit that turned Cat on impossibly. She couldn't breathe, she felt as if her lung had collapsed. But, she'd taken her ADHD medication just to be able to study her script, and Jade had the worst timing imaginable. 

"Baby," she whined, her tone the slightest bit raspy. Jade added more pressure and watch as Cat bit her lips, felt as she arched beneath her and smirked. When Cat let her lip free to speak, Jade attacked her mouth before she could. Cat moaned into her mouth, kissing her back. Jade broke away from lips, trailing down her jaw and neck all the while, at the same time, her fingers traveled lower, abandoning Cat's clit, feeling just how wet she was, "Baby, I have to," Jade teased, dipping inside her just so, enough to make stutter, "work," Jade slid inside her, deep as deep could get, watching as Cat's eyes rolled back, feeling as she arched into her. Jade curled inside her, stroking her g-spot, "Fuck," Cat exhaled. 

"I'm working, too." She withdrew from her, melting inside when Cat whimpered before filling her once more, harder this time. Cat let out low, meek moans as Jade perfected her stroke. Her movements got rougher and more precise, just the way Cat loved them to be. Her moans gained more depth, more volume as her hand flew downward wrapping it's around Jade's wrist as Jade's thumb joined the party, pressing against her sensitivity. Cat clawed at Jade's arm, squirming under her touch which just led to Jade fucking her harder because Cat's favorite things in the bedroom were complete domination and overwhelming stimulation. If Cat didn't squirt or cry by the end, Jade hadn't done her job properly, and Cat would be all over her, all night. 

The hand that wasn't attacking her wife's offending arm was under her wife's tank top, scratching her back as Jade completely railed her. Then, Jade started rocking her entire body behind the thrust of her hand, giving the already hard pounding a completely different power. 

Jade's moaning, grunting and groaning in her ear as she fucks her makes Cat feel as if she's being consumed. Her every sense being surrounded by her wife the way fish are by water in the ocean. Jade's all she can feel, all she can hear, all she can see with the taste of her lips from earlier still remaining. Jade owns her, mind, body and soul. It's that knowing coupled with the ruthless way Jade was fucking her that sent a all too familiar burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. 

She clenched around her wife tight enough to slow her down as she whimpered with a sudden adrenaline shooting through her nerves. She was dangerously close to cumming, and unless they were pressed for time, Cat's never allowed to do that without Jade's say so. 

Jade's always been able to read Cat like a book; she knows what that combination of clenching and whimpering means. Just the say same, she knows that tangling her hands in her hair and pulls, Cat will whine or gasp and release her. Jade does just that, and Cat whines, "I'm sorry," as Jade continues her assault. 

"Do you wanna cum, kitten?" Jade teases. 

Cat nods, vigorously, "Please, please, please.." she repeats over and over and over and over again. 

Jade smiles something sinister as she curls into her while directly stimulating her clit again. She mutters, rough and dark, "Don't you fuckin' dare."

Cat whines, not understanding how she's not supposed to when Jade's using her body like this. Usually Jade edges her or something, changes her stroke at the very least. But, everything tonight has been so consistent, so rough... so much of everything that drives Cat mad. She doesn't have permission to cum, but her body doesn't give a fuck. She really is trying her best, but Jade feels her disobedience, can feel her struggling. 

She pulls Cat's hair again, eliciting a yelp from her, "Cat, I said no."

"I'm sorry," she whimpers, her nails digging into Jade's forearm. She's losing control of herself, and she's gonna fall clean over the edge of Jade doesn't hold onto her. "I'm trying," she promises and she really is but her wife just won't let up. Cat's vision is blurred and she can feel her body trembling. 

It's such a delightful sight to Jade, watching her struggle and suffer like this all in the name of being the best girl she can be. Jade's mildly impressed because this isn't something Cat's supposed to be able to fight, but boy, is she ever. She's not going to last, though. Jade knows by both her own intention and the way Cat is slowly soaking her hand more and more. Cat's desperately awaiting permission that she won't be granted while Jade is just awaiting a reason to punish her. 

"You're such a needy little brat, aren't you?" She taunts; Cat begs again. Jade pulls her hair again, harder this time, "I said no so stop fuckin asking." Cat's face, her neck, her chest are about as red as her hair used to be. Jade adds another finger just for the torturous hell of it, adds a little more power behind her thrusts and the bed is shaking now. "You're so fuckin pretty when you're like this. I could fuck you like this all night if it means seeing that cute little expression on your face." She lightly scratches Cat's scalp as she curls into again, whispering, "My pretty little slut," and Cat is over. She gasps and shudders as her eyes roll to the back of her head and she's arching up into Jade, the curve in her back almost a perfect rainbow. Her hips twitching and Jade can hear her wetness with every thrust, smirking like Lucifer himself as she watches Cat cum. If Cat thought it was too much before, she has no idea what's in store. It doesn't even bother Jade that Cat's drawing blood in the wake of her nails down her back. Jade's chuckle is dark and filled with pride, just looking at her wife, feeling her try and scoot away from the intensity of it it all. "You just couldn't hold it, huh?" 

Cat stutters, "I'm sorry," and seeing as Jade has yet to give her a break, Cat feels herself cumming again, "so sorry." Making another effort to scoot away before they'd have to change their sheets. Jade pulls her hand from her hair and wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her back into her body. Cat whimpered but didn't run anymore. Her body was shaking and she felt like she was just set on fire. And, before she realized it, her back was arching up off the bed again, her eyes rolling back and her nails were digging deeper into Jade's forearm; she was cumming again and because Jade hadn't stopped, again and again. Jade just watched with a satisfied but small smile on her face. When Jade pressed into Cat's g-spot, Cat let out a quiet sob. The clawing at her arm transformed into more of a frantic pushing, "Mercy," Cat begged, "Mercy." 

Jade slowed her movements, immediately, coming into a halt. She withdrew her hand, slowly, bringing it to her lips, licking clean the mess Cat had made on her. Never taking her eyes off Cat, who was still trembling and breathing heavily, recovering. Jade kissed her forehead three times. Still holding onto her, Jade rolled over on her back, pulling Cat on top of her, feeling her wetness through her tank and just knowing she'd still have to wash sheets in the morning. As Cat continues to calm down, Jade lightly runs her index finger up and down her back, occasionally kissing the top of her head. When the tremor in her body subsided and she was breathing more smoothly, Cat reached for Jade's free hand and locked their fingers together. 

"I have an audition tomorrow." She muttered, "I was studying," she yawned, snuggling into her wife's chest as her eyes fluttered shut. "You distracted me." 

"Sorry, baby. You looked too good not to touch." Jade smiled to herself at how tired Cat sounded. She wasn't that sorry. If Cat hadn't safe worded, she wouldn't have stopped. "I'll help you practice on the way there tomorrow." 

"Okay," Cat yawned, picking her head up long enough just to kiss her before snuggling back up to her wife's chest, "I love you." 

"I love you more." 


End file.
